


I Could Have Danced All Night With You

by TheStoryteller13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, post-episode: s02e05 screw endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: "Where did you slink off to?""The Mill. Raf asked me to hang out."Lizzie's eyes light up with interest, "Did you dance? Were there sparks?"Hope can't look her in the eye. Were there sparks? Sure, a little. But, if Hope's honest with herself, they weren't the same kind of sparks she'd felt when dancing with Lizzie.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	I Could Have Danced All Night With You

There's a slight ringing in Hope's ears. It's been about ten minutes since she left the after party at the Old Mill, a bit over an hour since she left the Decade Dance. She finds her way back to the school, then through the halls, reflecting on the days events. Not thinking about the fact that she doesn’t even go to the school anymore or that her room isn’t hers anymore. 

She's almost to her old room when she runs into Lizzie, who has a bag over her shoulder.

"Going somewhere?" Hope asks.

"I promised Josie I'd stay out of the room tonight." Lizzie answers, her face scrunching in disgust. She shakes her head, "where did you slink off to?"

"The Mill. Raf asked me to hang out."

Lizzie's eyes light up with interest, "Did you dance? Were there sparks?"

Hope can't look her in the eye. Were there sparks? Sure, a little. But, if Hope's honest with herself, they weren't the same kind of sparks she'd felt when dancing with Lizzie.

"Sure," Hope says, staring at the wall slightly to the left of Lizzie's head. "Yeah it was fun."

Looks back in her eyes now. Finds Lizzie narrowing her eyes suspiciously at her.

"That doesn't sound like there were sparks." Lizzie points out.

“It's been a long day.” Hope shrugs. 

“Well, come with me. There’s an old room that my parents were staying in but since dad got removed from school it’s been vacant.” Lizzie grabs hold of Hope’s hand and starts tugging her down the hall. 

“Wait, I thought you were staying with your dad tonight.” Hope says, trying not to be distracted by how soft Lizzie’s hand is, how it feels very nice to have their hands intertwined. 

“I was. But it’s easier to just stay inside the building. Plus, who knows where my dad is tonight.” Lizzie shrugs. 

The bedroom that Lizzie takes her to ends up being huge with an en suite bathroom. Hope has to blink a few times. How come she never knew this room existed? 

Lizzie falls down onto the bed that sits diagonally in the room. She sighs as Hope explores the room, wondering if one of the Salvatore brother’s roomed here, or if it was just another empty room in the house. 

“You know, it’s strange.” Lizzie says. “But I’m not even tired.” 

Hope turns back to her. “Me neither.” 

“And we missed most of the dance!” Lizzie scrunches her face in disappointment. 

Hope looks around, spots an old record player in the corner of the room. “Well, we could dance in here.” 

Lizzie sits up, her features becoming intrigued. “You mean have our own dance party?” 

Hope shrugs. “There’s a record player here. I don’t know what records are around but, yeah, we could have our own dance party.” 

Lizzie smiles brightly, stands. “Okay. So, I may have hidden a few records around here when my dad moved out.” 

“Of course you did.” Hope says with a soft smile. 

“Because I thought this room would come in handy if I ever needed to be alone and, well, no one wants to be alone without music.” She rushes over to the little hidey-hole she’d found and pulls out a couple records. 

The music springs to life, something upbeat and fun. Giggling, they fall into dancing together, not bothering with how loud they’re being because they’re far enough away from everyone else. Eventually Hope starts to teach Lizzie how to do a Salsa. She has to put her hands on Lizzie’s hips to demonstrate how to sway them, which brings them only a breath apart. 

Hope’s heart rate speeds up as their eyes lock. Hope can study each individual speck of her blue eyes, the shape of her lips, the way her hair, still crimped, falls down over her shoulders and slender neck. She has to clear her throat and step away to calm herself, and she wonders if she’s just imagining the look of disappointment that passes over Lizzie’s features. Have her cheeks always been that red? Or is she blushing? 

“Yeah I think you’ve got it.” Hope says, ignoring the heat creeping up her neck. 

“Okay, let me restart the song.” Lizzie says, speeding over to the record player to play it again so they can dance to it. 

Hope thinks she’s starting to imagine what it would be like to kiss Lizzie. 

She comes back to Hope as the song starts. Hope manages to keep her head on straight as they start to dance. But, eventually they start to get closer, and Hope tries to laugh off the closeness, how they flow together almost seamlessly. Lizzie lets Hope take the lead for the dance and now that she understands the basic moves, she follows as if she’s been dancing this for years. Hope doesn’t know how Lizzie can do things like that— how she seems to be so excellent at everything she tries. 

Hope thinks she absolutely amazing. 

They get far too close— close enough that if they had danced like this back around teachers they would have been told to separate. At the end of the song she dips Lizzie, thinks about kissing her, then shakes the idea from her mind. Because Lizzie is interested in someone else, isn’t she? She’d mentioned his name earlier in the day, right? Hope can’t remember. 

Pulls away, shakes herself, says, “Well, you’re a really great dancer.” 

“Of course.” Lizzie says, “I excel at everything.” 

Hope laughs in agreement. The next song is slower, a pretty ballad that Hope has never heard before. Lizzie takes her hands and pulls her in, wraps her arms around Hope’s shoulders so the shorter girl has no choice but to either put her hands on Lizzie’s hips or wrap her arms around her waist. Hope chooses the latter. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Lizzie tells her, starting to sway to the music. “Even if you are so helplessly distracted by my beauty.” 

Hope blushes, looks anywhere but Lizzie’s face. “What?” 

She catches Lizzie rolling her eyes in the peripheral of her vision. “Oh, come on, Mikaelson. You think I don’t know when someone looks like they want to kiss me?” 

“I—” Hope doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t have a retort. 

So instead she just tips up on her toes, cups Lizzie’s face, asks softly, “Can I kiss you?” 

Lizzie smirks, says, “Of course you idiot.” 

So she does. She presses their lips together and falls into the kiss. It feels like magic, like unlocking a secret door she didn’t even know existed. Lizzie feels good against her, feels like strength and beauty. She feels like crashing against the shore after being tossed around in waves for so long. 

When they pull apart Hope is breathless. 

“So, did you feel sparks just then?” Lizzie asks with a mischievous grin. 

Hope just laughs and lightly smacks her on the shoulder before pulling her closer, rests her head in the space underneath Lizzie’s chin, and the two of them dance for what feels like the whole night. 


End file.
